


Dark times and Lost time

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adoras birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora is in a dark place after Glimmer was kidnapped by Horde Prime, Micha wants to do something about it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dark times and Lost time

Adora sat in her room thinking upon how Glimmer had been kidnapped by Horde Prime. Adoras own mind constantly beating down upon herself feeling completely responsible for what happed to her best friend. Thoughts swirled within her head building darker and darker like storm clouds building within the sky. A sudden knock upon her door caused Adora to jump up from her sitting position upon her bed to see who was there.

Putting on a smiling face Adora took a deep breath and opened the door to see who it was. She was barely able to hide her surprise that it was King Micha himself who had come to see her. Ever sense reporting her failure to bring Glimmer home Adora had been avoiding him so she wouldn’t mess anything else up.

Micha could sense her darkening emotional state even through her well practiced stone face. Not wanting to put Adora off however he simply asked, “May i come in?” Knowing from what Bow had described how important Adora must have been to his daughter he didn’t want to put them in an even worse place.

Adora nods after a split second, “Of course, come on in your majesty.” Adora bowed as she moved out of the way for him to come inside. Trying her best to be as respectful as possible.

Micha came in looking around Adoras room that he had never been in before. He noticed how all the basics where there outside the woefully small bed in his eyes. What slightly disturbed him however was how the room was not personalized in any way, this seemed so strange to him for a girl such as Adora.

Taking a seat upon Adoras bed, “Adora, why have you not asked for anything for your room?” Worried about why someone like Adora had been so modest about her own room. With how much she had helped the princesses Micha felt she deserved some things of her own.

Adora laughed a bit, “I already broke the first bed i got, plus i didn’t want to focus on distractions when i have things i must complete.” Adora was extremely matter of fact about this. The idea that having possessions not related to her job could be useful had never even crossed her mind.

Micha blinked at Adoras response to his question. He had heard she had missed out on several things growing up in the Horde thanks to what Bow had told him, However he hadn’t fully believed him until now. He mulled within his own head how to try find a way to get Adora to take some time for herself in such a trying time. While Micha was worried for his daughter, he knew they needed more information before they could act, and he wanted to be sure that everything was great for her when that would happen.

The silence began to bother Adora so she asked, “Is there anything more you need your majesty?” Adora wished to show her respect so she could have a chance to participate in the actions to get Glimmer back. In her own mind Adora felt that without She-Ra there was a very high chance she would not be allowed on the front lines with the princesses again.

Micha said, “All i ask is you start leaving your room more, all of your friends have missed you.” He stood up and held out his hand for Adora to shake. Gaining a bit of a smile when Adora took his hand and shook it. Micha left the room without saying another word wanting to get a plan in action once he finds Bow to discuss it.

Adora would not take his advice that first day unable to bring herself to do so. Simply lying in her bed only leaving sneakily to get herself food. Falling asleep early once again without having done a thing.

Adora was woken up by the feeling of someone being over her in bed. Her eyes opened to see Mermistas face right up near hers causing Adora to shout in surprise. Almost ending up with Adora nearly head butting Mermista if the Princess of the ocean had not already been holding her down.

“Adora I need your help! Come with me quickly!” Mermista said in a tone that was as serious sounding as it could be. Mermista releasing her grip upon Adora who quickly shot up as the princess of the sea tried to hide a smile. Mermista lead the princess of power along the hallways outside her room trying her best to not seem out of character.

Adora ran down the halls just behind Mermista with excitement filling her up. In her rush to want to help Adora had assumed this was some sort of serious mission. In the rush of emotions Adora had even managed to forget her sadness for a moment.

When Mermista started to slow down Adora was a bit confused as they where heading to a common room where Perfuma was sitting with Frosta. Adora took a seat across from Perfuma and Frosta as Mermista sat next to her at that same time. “So uh what was the super important thing going on?” Adora asked nervously.

Frosta said, “Obviously we needed a fourth person for this game!” Perfuma nodded along with Frosta as Adora turned to look at Mermista. Adora was confused at the wink Mermista then gave her and felt she couldn’t leave without causing a problem, so she sat and participated.

Adora found this game quite baffling, as it involved picking a wagon and a character model to run through a route. The events on this route where like nothing Adora knew. She had heard the word marriage mentioned before but this stuff about savings, purchases, and retirement. Adora tried her best to play along but often had to have things explained to her.

When Adora reached the buying a house phase she asked about how buying such a property would work sense in the horde all you had was whatever supply’s your rank could get without any need for exchange of currency. While the other princesses did answer Adoras question, the topic quickly got derailed. As the game moved forward the others would ask Adora many different questions about her own interests. Adora did her best the answer the questions her friends seemed to so eager to ask. It was not easy for Adora however sense she never really thought about what she wanted.

Eventually Adora ended up winning this game much to her own shock. The other three princesses dog piled her with hugs upon her victory being confirmed. Adora tried her best to hug them back and laughed at how this had ended up. As the wrapping up process started Adora took the first chance she could to go back to her room to be on her own.

Adora would have another night to herself in her room. Unlike the last night however the darkness had a harder time taking ahold of her mind. Leaving Adora in a much more pleasant mood as she went to sleep upon this night.

The air felt full of anticipation as Adora shot awake from the feeling of tension running throughout her. Snapping up Adora pulled the knife out from under her pillow and tried to look around the room. Adora wasnt able to register any shapes before a sudden flash of light momentarily blinded her.

“Suprise!” Frost, Mermista, Perfuma, Bow, and Scorpia all shout. The room covered confetti that they had all thrown up upon shouting surprise. The room had all sorts of banners and tapestry’s to celebrate.

Still holding her knife Adora asked confused, “What’s going on?” Her body refusing to relax all her years in the Horde making a scene like this feel like they where about to be attacked. Adora looked to Mermista hoping for an explanation.

“Well yeah I guess this is a big deal, we have all heard about how the Horde didn’t have birthdays, so we all teamed up to give you one.” Mermista said with a smile. Reaching behind her Mermista pulled out a wrapped gift for Adoras make up birthday. Mermista placed the gift upon Adoras lap smiling at the princess of powers shocked expression.

Scorpia felt she should go next and gently placed a large wrapped gift next to Mermistas. “Due to my situation i sorta got to have birthdays, and I well, you see I always felt so guilty about that when my colleagues didn’t. So like now seeing how awesome you are I knew I had to do something about it.” Scorpia gave a nervous grin as Adoras eyes turned to her and watched the newest princess set down the present.

Perfuma stoped forward eagerly as she raised a small present. “Oh for a while I’ve wanted to find out your birthday so you could finaly experience one. The day is finaly here i hope you are filled with joy!” Perfuma exclaimed with passion even above what she usually brought.

Frosta stepped up next with a very sloppily wrapped present. “I.. Just remember your awesome Adora.” Frosta said in a shy almost adorable tone. Jumping a little to place the present next to the others as Adora started to smile.

Bow was the last to walk up taking a deep breath and holding a perfectly wrapped present. “I know things have been especialy rough for you Adora. We are here to help Adora, we will get Glimmer back together.” Bow said as heartfelt as he could. Gently placing the present with all the others.

Adoras eyes start to fill with water as the happiness overwhelms her dark feelings about how she preformed in trying to save Glimmer before the kidnapping. “Y-you all.... THANK YOU!” Adora shouted after almost saying that she didn’t deserve this. Taking a moment to finish crying before she goes to open any gifts.

From in the hall Micha could hear the shouts and relief of the princesses as Adora went to open her presents. He couldn’t help but smile at hearing how much happier Adora sounded. As he walked away down the halls he couldn’t help but be glad there could be this bit of light in the darkness that was to come before they would see Glimmer again.


End file.
